legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 8: Parts 15 and 16/Transcript
Part 15 (Mich and Hendricks finish off the remaining animatronics. The approach the machine that the pendant's in. It's guarded by Nightmare Fredbear.) Hendricks: There's the machine we've been hearing so much about. Mich: It's guarded by Nightmare Fredbear. (Mich and Hendricks nod at each other. They both attack Nightmare Frebear. Mich cloaks as the animatronic tries to attack. Mich uncloaks infront of the machine.) Hendricks: Hit that fucker now!! (Mich then strikes the machine with the sword. Mich flips out of the way as the machine blows up, destroying the pendant. Nightmare Fredbear tries to attack, but Mich impales him and then slices him, destroying Fredbear. Hendricks gets Mich back on his feet.) Hendricks: You good? Mich: Yeah. Thanks. Let's go get Aria. Hendricks: Sounds good. (Meanwhile in the Multi-Universe, everything returns to normal. Back at Cal and the Power Rangers location, they defeat the nightmare animatronics. They see a positive energy wave spreading.) Troy: They did it! They destroyed the pendant! Cal: Never doubted them for a second. Mich: (Comms) Cal, first primary completed. Jackpot. Moving to secure additional primary! Cal: Got it!! (Nevada, angry and wielding a butterfly knife, approaches Cal from behind.) Nevada: You and your friends have ruined my plans for Multi-Universal power!! You... will... PAY!!! Cal: No. I won't. (Takes off helmet) And neither will you, Jessica. (Nevada charges at Cal. Cal disarms her, and then, at Nevada and everyone else's shock, kisses her on the lips. Nevada then gets flashbacks of her positive times with her friends. Then she get a vision of what was supposed to happen after that mission where she went missing, in which she sees herself there.) Nevada: (Sees Celestia) Princess Celestia, did you get any word about my promotion? Celestia: I'm afraid I haven't heard anything yet, Nevada. Nevada: (Bummed) Oh. Celestia: However, I brought you the next best thing. (The door opens up and someone walks in) Cal: Princess Celestia, you said you wanted to- (Cal stops talking when he sees who standing near Celestia. Nevada. Nevada looks in shock) Nevada: (Takes off her helmet) C.... California? Cal: (Takes off his helmet) Nevada? (Nevada starts tearing up with joy.) Nevada: It's you. IT REALLY YOU!!! (Both Nevada and Cal run up to each other and hug. Back to reality, the Nightmare energy was completely forced out of Nevada. Nevada falls to the ground, but is caught in Cal's arms. She then slowly opens her eyes, being blue again, showing that she's really free from the Nightmare Force's control.) Cal: You're... you're back. Nevada: Cal? Is it really you? Am I dreaming? Cal: In the flesh. (The two hug each other. The power rangers then revert to normal. A Pelican arrives with Tucker, Flash, and Kane.) Kane: (Stepping out with Tucker and Flash) Looks like you know the perfect way to bring her back to normal. Flash: Couldn't have done it better myself. (Tucker approaches Nevada to see if she's back to normal.) Tucker: Hey, baby. How's it going today? Still up for some sword play? Bow Chika Bow Wow! (Nevada grabs Tucker's foot and sweeps him to the ground.) Nevada: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SPEAKING TO ME LIKE THAT, PERVERT!!! Tucker: (In pain) Ow. Yeah, she back to normal. Cal: (Chuckles) I told ya, Tucker. (Nevada looks at all the damage done.) Nevada: I did all this? Cal: It wasn't you. It was the Nightmare Forces who did it. Troy: Speaking of which, where's that energy going? Orion: I don't know, but I got a bad feeling about this. Part 16 (Mich and Hendricks continue to venture through the Pizzeria. They get a call on their comms.) Nevada: (Comms) Michigan! Mark! Can you here me?! Mich: Nevada? Hendricks: Great! What the fuck does she want now?! (To Nevada) ARE YOU TRYING TO MESS WITH US?!! YOU CAN'T STOP US!! Nevada: I know this is strange, Hendricks, but I'm free now. Aria is being moved from the old security office to the roof top! Rescue her before the Nightmare Forces make off with her!! Mich: Got it! Moving up! Hendricks: So we're just gonna do as she says?! Have you forgotten she tried to fucking kill us?!!! Mich: Have YOU forgotten that Nevada's not the real enemy?! The Nightmare Forces are! Hendricks: Fuck it! Let's get Aria back!! (The duo continue find their way to the roof.) Mich: Nevada, we can't find a way to the roof! Nevada: (Comms) Take the next right then a left. Hendricks: You know I still don't fucking trust you, right?! Nevada: You need to believe me, Hendricks. (The heroes reach the end of the hallway and see a ladder. Mich radios in.) Mich: This the correct hallway? Nevada: You see a ladder? Mich: Yeah. Nevada: Then yeah. You are. (Before they could climb the ladder, more nightmare animatronics arrive.) Mich: Shit! More nightmare animatronics! You gotta hold them off, Hendricks! Hendricks: Go! (Mich climbs the ladder while Hendricks covers him. He makes it to the roof where he see some Nightmare Forces carrying Aria to a Mothership. He attacks them and eliminates most of them. However, one of them manages to survive and hits Mich's left arm. Mich falls with his arm locked up.) Mich: Argh. Kane, I'm hurt! I need assistance!! (Before the soldier can finish Mich off, he is shot by Aria, who is injured. She falls to the ground.) Mich: You did it Aria. You helped. Aria: Well, you helped me, so I... returned the favor. (All of a sudden, Aria is executed.) Mich: NO!!! (The shooter is revealed to be Hendricks, who then fires at Aria a second time. Hendricks reloads.) Mich: Hendricks, what the fuck are you doing?!!! Hendricks: Adagio, Sonata, and now Aria. They're all dead. (The Mothership arrives at Hendricks' position.) Kane: (Comms) Mich, is Aria rescued? Mich: No. She's dead. Hendricks killed her. (The door of the Mothership opens for Hendricks. Shadowfright is seen.) Hendricks: (To Shadowfright) I'm here. Let's go. (To Mich) You got what you wanted. For years, you wanted the Sirens dead. You won. (Hendricks enters the ship.) Mich: Hendricks, where are you going?!! Hendricks: Imagine the Siren's song. It'll make you more calm. (The ship takes off. The scene goes black.) Mich: I need you to help me, Luna. I need you get me back in the fight. I need to stop Hendricks... whatever it takes. (In a hospital, Mich is seen in a hospital bed. Luna is next to it.) Luna: (Tearing up) If you go through with this, I won't be with you. Mich: This is who I am, Luna. Luna: But you... you'll forget about us. About me. Mich: I won't forget about you, Luna. I won't leave you. I love you too much to leave you. Luna: Just.... come back for me, okay. Mich: I'll always come back for you, Luna. (Princess Luna leaves the hospital room.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 8 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 8 Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline